Ein nächtlicher Ausflug
by HotWindow
Summary: Eine Nacht im Verbotenen Wald.. mit Harry, der mehrmals stirbt, Ron, der Kaugummi kaut, Hermine, die Wikipedia-Artikel runterrattert, Dumbledore, der einfach Dumbledore ist, Quirrell & Rinde und noch ein paar anderen.


Autor: Wir alle ein bisschen

Pairing: Irgendwie .. alle.. ? Hauptsächlich Sterne/Mond

Kategorie: Blödsinn

Disclaimer: Nichts von uns.. außer vielleixht die Sterne / Mondsache

Kommentar: Eine ursprüngliche Impro-Synchro, wo wir alle einfach ein bisschen geredet haben, die dann letzendlich von Ash vertextet wurde.. Viel Spaß (:

* * *

Es war eine dunkle Nacht im verbotenen Wald. Harry hüpfte singend durchs Unterholz, da er einen Bericht für Snape über Vögel schreiben wollte. Nachts.

Harry: *singend***** Dracooo und die Malfoooys, Dracooo und die Mal.. WAAHH.. warum steht denn dieser Baum hier?

Er rannte gegen einen Baum.

Baum: Ey, lass mich, ich hab auch Gefühle.. ich will auch stehen können, wo ich will.. aber andauernd rennen die Leute gegen mich. Das find ich echt assozial.. *heul*

Auch Hermine war im Wald, da sie sehen wollte, was Harry machte.

Hermine: Dumdidum.. AHH!

Sie stolperte über Harrys Füße und lag nun direkt auf ihm.

Dumbledore: Nanananana... na, was macht ihr denn so alleine hier im Wald? Höhöhö.. höhö..

Quirrel: phppphphpphphph..

Quirrel kam hinter einem Baum hervor.

Quirrel: phphphppphpphppp..

Doch da er Baumrinde im Mund hatte (er hatte im Fernsehn gesehen, dass es gut für die Verdauung war) brachte er nichts besonderes zu stande.

Harry: Öhh.. Hermine?

Harry schaute sie an.

Harry: Waaas tust du da?

Hermine erstarrte.

Hermine: Lalalala...

Dumbledore: Nanana, ihr Kleinen, ihr braucht euch doch nicht zu schämen, dass ich hier bin. Ähh.. ich schau oft bei sowas zu.

Hermine und Harry schauten sich verwirrt an und schauten dann von Dumbledore zu Quirrel, der immer noch Baumrinde ausspuckte.

Quirrel: phphppphppp*hust*phppphh

Hermine: Ich geh dann mal von dir runter...

Hermine stand auf und schüttete sich die Baumrinde aus dem Haar, denn Quirrel hatte ungünstigerweise direkt neben ihr gestanden.

Harry setzte sich langsam auf.

Harry: Waas ist denn da passiert?

Er starrte auf.. auf.. auf.. auf was sah er denn? Auf... Ron!

Ron: Hallo, ich wollte grade ein paar ..ehm.. Gänseblümchen pflücken.. nachts..

Ron stand vor ihnen mit Hermines Hose in der Hand.

Hermine: Rooon! Woher hast du meine Hose?

Hermine sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie ihre merkwürdigerweise im Griffindorgemeinschaftsraum vergessen hatte.. wo sich sich immer umzog.. obwohl alle anderen es sehen konnten.. aber.. es war ihr egal.

Harry: Coole Sache, Hermine.

Quirrel: phhphpppphh..

Quirrel spuckte die letzten Reste Rinde aus und schaute sich die Szene belustigt an.. und fragte sich, ob im Wald Popkorn wuchs.. und dachte unwillkürlich an knallende Sterne.. und den Mond..

Quirrel: Kann ich mitmachen?

Quirrel war so aufgeregt, dass er seinen Sprachfehler verloren hatte.

Ron: Bei was denn mitmachen?

Hermine: ähm ähm ähm ähm ich ich ich ich äh äh ähä ehmem..

Hermine lief rot an und Ron kapierte mal wieder gar nichts.

Ron: hä?

Harry schaute hilfesuchend zu Hermine und Ron.

Ron: aaachsoo.. ihr wollt in der Gruppe (Hermine wollte grade etwas entgegnen) Rinde essen.. jetzt versteh ich das auch.. hm.. ich würde ja auch gerne mitmachen.. aber irgendwie hab ich keinen Hunger..

Hermine: jaa.. und ist da grade ein Rinder.. ein.. Missgerind.. ein.. ein.. Rindgeschick..

Froh um die Ausrede stopfte Harry sich ein Stück Rinde in den Mund.

Harry: *mampf* *mampf*** **hmm.. guuut.. fast du gut, wie Zitronenbonbons.. *kotz*

Dumbledore war überzeugt und wollte das auch einmal versuchen.

Dumbledore: joo.. äh.. *mampf* *mampf* uäh.. *kotz*

Dumbledore kotzte auf Harrys Füße.

Harry: Haha, ich hab dich reingelegt!

Dumbledore: ähh.. joo.. dafür sind deine Schuhe jetzt voller voll fraser.. Kotze! Pech! Yo! Dieser Wald ist voll die Wucht. Also, das ist ja der abgefuckteste Schaizz eva! Und.. yo.. und ähm.. ähm..

Dumbledore starb an einer Überdosis Jugendssprache. Und stand wieder auf, als er merkte, dass ihn niemand wiederbeleben wollte.

Eine Schar Hogwarts-Schüler: Häää? Häää? Ich versteh nicht, was der sagen will?

Diese machte soeben eine Exkursion mit Hagrid im verbotenen Wald.. mitten in der Nacht.. vielleicht wird sie nie zurückkommen, doch nun ging sie erstmal freudig (ich könnte jetzt erregt schreiben, aber das tu ich jetzt doch nicht..) in den Wald.

Der Mond knalle auf sie hinab. Die Sonne schaute eifersüchtig zu ihnen.

Mond: *knall*

Sonne: Ey, das ist mein Text!

Mond: ähh.. machen wir doch zusammen.. ähäähä..

Jaaah.. wie dem auch sei. Also, der Mond knallte, die Sternlein hatten einen Zipfel.. (ach nein, warte, das waren die Bäume..)

Ron: Wieso knallt der Mond denn soo?

Mond: Ey, ich hab auch Rechte! Wie jeder normale Mensch!

Hermine: Moment, das muss ich erstmal in meinen Büchern nachlesen! Ähh..

Hermine schlug ein altes, verstaubtes, dickes, pummeliges (Buch: eyy!) äh.. Buch, welches sie immer dabei hatte, wenn sie in den Wald ging, hervor.

Hermine.. äh.. da!

Hermine zeigte auf eine wahllose Textstelle und las vor.

Hermine: Der Mond (lateinisch luna) hat die Befugnis, die Sternchen (auch massereiche, selbstleuchtende Gaskugeln genannt) zu knallen...

Harry beugte sich intressiert über Hermine, wobei er Rinde einatmete und starb.

Harry: *sterb*

Nachdem Harry zum zweiten Mal wiederbelebt worden war (seltsamerweise machte Dumbledore dies immer sehr gerne.. und lange.. obwohl Harry schon längst wieder lebte, was Dumbledore aber ignorierte..)

Harry: Dürfen Sterne eigentlich auch vom Mond vergewaltigt werden?

Quirrel: phppphphhhph..

Quirrel wollte etwas sagen, doch er kam nicht dazu.

Ron: aber.. die Sterne.. die sind doch so spitz.. wäre das dann nicht eigentlich SM? Hermine? Steht das da auch drin?

Hermine durchforstete ihr Buch.

Hermine: ööhhhhmmm... ah, da! Als Sadomasochismus wird in der Regel eine sexuelle Devianz verstanden...

Hermine ratterte einen Wikipediaartikel runter und bemerkte erst nach einer ganzen Weile, dass sie viele Worte nicht aussprechen konnte. Das verbarg sie, indem sie.. hustete.

Hermine: ...bei der *hust* ein *hust* Mensch *hust* Lust *hust* oder Befriedigung *hust* durch die Zufügung *hust* oder das *hust* Erleben *hust* von Schmerz, *hust* Macht *hust* oder *hust* Demütigung *hust* erlebt... *hust* *räusper*

Ron: äh, Hermine, brauchst du ein Hustenbonbon? Ich hab auch noch ein selbstgemachtes Zitronenbonbons, von Dumbledore.. von letzter Woche..

Quirrel: ICH will es!

Ron: Hokay.. hier!

Quirrel nahm das Hustenbonbon.. lutschte darauf.. herum.. dachte.. versaute Dinge.. während er darauf herumlutschte, was wohl an der Erzählerin liegt und.. ehm..

Harry: aber ich wollte auch ein Hustenbonbon.

Hermine: hier, du kannst doch Rinde haben.

Harry: oh, danke. *würg*

Harry kotzte die Rinde auf den Boden.

Boden: OMG! Ey, das war voll mies von dir!

Der Boden verschlang die Rinde und wollte auch Dumbledore, Quirrel.. äh.. und den Rest aufessen. Doch dann stellte sich McGonnagol ihm mutig in den Weg.

McGonnagol: Halt Stop! Jetzt rede ich!

Neville humpelte vorbei.

Neville: ja, aber.. aber.. aber.. aber.. aber ich kann doch nicht im Garten schlafen.. das wäre doch kein Problem.. und.. beruhigen sie sich doch erstmal.

Dumbledore: Soo, mein Junge. Jetzt gehst du erstmal schön ins Schloss zurück und dort machen wir so weiter! Höhö!

Harry: NEVILLE! Du lebst von der Energie von deinen Pestbeulen.. also.. MISCH DICH NICHT EIN!

Neville: Äh.. okaay..

Merkwürdigerweise folgten Dumbledore und Quirrel ihnen und tuschelten den ganzen Weg über..

Quirrel und Dumbledore: *tuschel* pphphpp *tuschel* phphp Neville *tuschel* Dunkle Kammer *tuschel*

Doch sie kamen nicht weit, da Quirrel nicht gleichzeitig tuscheln und „phphpph" sagen konnte und starb. Genauso, wie die Autorin. Quirrel konnte Dumbledore wiederbeleben, die Autorin eben nicht..

Hermine: OMG! Unsere Autorin ist gestorben!

Ron: OMG! äh.. und was machen wir jetzt?

Dumbledore: yoo, das ist doch kein Problem Kiddies.. äh.. dafür gibt's ein ganz einfaches Heilmittel.. und das äh.. das muss ich erst holen.

Dumbledore, der eigentlich schon weg war, kam wieder und dann verschwand er erneut und man sah ihn nie wieder. Mal wieder.

Harry: War das unsere Autorin?

Hermine: Jaa, das war unsere Autorin.. war..

Harry: Aber.. aber wenn sie weg ist.. dann.. dann gabs und ja nie..

Ron: OMG! Das ist genauso, wie mit dem Käse.. äh.. äh.. nee.. mit dem Großvater.. äh.. äh.. äh.. äh..

Hermine: Ron, hör einfach auf nachzudenken..

Ron: äh.. äh.. äh.. äh.. was?

Ron starrte ins Leere.

Hermine: Dein Gehirn.. steht so eben vor dem absoluten Versagen.

Ron stotterte, wie ein Roboter undefinierbare Wörter.

Hermine: Naja, schon gut.

Hermine schubste Ron auf den Boden, wo er reglos liegen blieb, während sich ein Rauchwölkchen über seinem Kopf breit machte.

Harry gähnte.

Hermine: Harry, bist du echt schon MÜDE?

Hermine war geschockt.

Ron: Harry, bist du ECHT schon müde?

Ron, welcher kurz wieder zur Besinnung kam, um dann gleich wieder mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden zu fallen (es machte klong (nicht puff)) war überrascht.

Harry: In wie vielen Gefühlslagen wollt ihr das denn noch sagen?

Hermine: Ehm.. Trauer hatten wir noch nicht..

Alle: *traurig* Harry, bist du echt schon müde?

Snape: Naa, meine kleinen Kinder? Was macht ihr denn hier im Wald?

Harry, Hermine und Ron fuhren herum. Quirrel schaute zu Professor Snape und zwinkerte.

Quirrel: phppph aber phpph wir phhp können auch phphph ganz phph andere Sachen phphp machen phph, wenn sie verstehn, was ich meine phphph ?

Snapes Blick wanderte verträumt zu Quirrel.

Snape: Sie haben nachher Zeit?

Quirrel: phphpphpph wir können auch gleich hier.. phpphphphphppphphphhphpphphph..

Quirrel bekam vor Aufregung keine Luft mehr und alle starrten ihn an. Hermine sah unglaublich.. äh.. ungläubig zu Professor Snape.

Ron: Hä? Hermine ist ungläubig? Was?

Hermine ratterte einen Vortrag über Adam und Eva runter, in dem es darum ging, dass die beiden verwandt wären und keine Kinder hätten.. Die Vertexterin hatte nur keinen Bock mehr sich immer Bruchstücke davon anzuhören und das alles aufzuschreiben. Da sie nun schon 2 Stunden daran saß, verdammt!

Der Mond knallte immer noch die armen kleinen Sternchen (obwohl es ja eigentlich der arme Mond sein muss, oder? Also, die Sternchen sind ja spitz.. ehm.. egaal..) und Ron begann mir Leid zu tun (hä?). Denn er lag immer noch auf dem Boden und sein Gehirn rauchte immer noch. „pphhphphp", sagte Quirrel und dann starb er.. allein.. auf dem Waldboden.. Und der Mond knallte zum 3. Mal die Sterne.

Hermine seufzte und nahm einen 5Gum-Kaugummi auf dem „3" stand aus ihrer Tasche und begann darauf herumzukauen. Quirrel, der eigentlich tot war, schaute auf.

Quirrel: phphphppph, ich kann auch noch auf was anderem rumkauen.. okay, jetzt wird's ein bisschen heftig, tschuldigung...

Harry: Hermine, hast du noch ein Kaugummi?

Hermine: Mhm..

Hermine gab Ron einen Kaugummi. Ron begann ziemlich widerlich darauf herumzukauen.

Draco kam verbrennt durch die Wand gerannt.

Draco: aaahh..

Er starb. Warum auch immer. Ich glaub, er ist verbrannt. Am Orangensaft. Den Mii immer so gut gemacht hat, obwohl sie ihn nie gemacht hab und der war dann trotzdem verkokelt.

Dumbledore merkte, dass er ganz schön oft „YO" sagte und kommentierte das mit „YO". Harry likte den Status. Hermine schrieb in den Kommentar darunter: „Find ich auch." Obwohl das gar nicht zum Beitrag passte, denn der hieß nur „YO". Ron schrieb nicht, weil er immer noch da lag und sein Gehirn rauchte und er Kaugummi kaute und das ziemlich widerlich.

Ron: *kau*

Ja, okay, Ron, du kannst aufhören.. wir habens verstanden.. Und Harry starb.. und Hermine auch.. und Ron auch.. und alle anderen eigentlich auch..

Alle: ...


End file.
